The Diary
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: Amy Rose finally moves out and gets her own place. Oddly enough, she finds an old diary with mysterious entries. Soon enough she finds out that there is a ghost living in her attic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary**

_**One**_

"Thank you," I said to the moving man as he left the house that I could finally call mine.

"No problem, miss," he called back as he jumped into the now empty moving truck, and drove off.

I sighed. It was finally mine. This perfect, wonderful house was finally mine. I practically skipped inside, breathing in the nature smell. I wasn't sure how, but somehow the house managed to smell exactly like a forest. It was beautiful.

I headed upstairs to start unpacking all of the boxes.

**X**

After I had set up the kitchen, living room, bathroom and half of the bedroom, I had finally decided it was time to get some rest.

I was exhausted. Too exhausted to even have a shower. I slipped into a nightgown and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly.

**X**

I let the sun wake me up as it shone through the window. I was tired, but I knew I couldn't sleep in anymore. I pulled myself out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and washed my face.

As I entered the bedroom, I realized I hadn't unpacked any of my clothes. I sighed, thank God it was the weekend.

Not wanting to start unpacking right away, I headed downstairs to make a tea.

I put the kettle on, and headed back upstairs. I somehow made my way to back balcony.

The view was gorgeous. Just behind the backyard was a large forest. At the bottom of the hill was a gorgeous little lake. I would have to go there, sometime.

I went back in the house and ran down the stairs to search through the boxes.

I didn't find what I was looking for, I was only able to find paper and a pencil, which was good enough. The kettle hadn't boiled yet, so I headed back out to the balcony to start drawing the view.

When I had finally finished my sketch, I decided to head back in the house. The second I entered the house again I heard the whistling of the kettle. I cursed under my breath and put the drawing on the table beside the door before I hurried down the stairs. I turned the kettle off and poured the boiled water into a mug with a tea bag and started to stir. I put my spoon down and headed towards the refrigerator to get the milk.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Who on earth could that be?

I set the milk on the counter and headed towards the front door. I opened it, reveling my favorite

cream coloured rabbit.

"Amy!" Cream shouted, throwing her arms around me.

"Cream!" I said, hugging her back, "it's been too long! What're you doing here? I was going to call you after I had finished packing."

"Well, knowing you, you have started painting before you finished unpacking. I thought I might as well help you!"

I could feel a huge grin appear on my face. This is one of the many reasons why Cream and I were best friends. Nobody knew me better than she did. "You know me too well!"

"Oh, I know," she smiled.

"Well, come on in!" I stepped aside, allowing her to come into my new home.

"Well thank you Ms. Rose," she curtsied in a joking manner before coming inside.

I closed the door, and giggled my way to the kitchen with her. "Want some tea?"

"Sure! We can drink it while you show me what you drew. By the way, this place smells amazing!"

"Thanks," I said as I poured Cream a cup of tea. "I can't figure out why it smells like this, but I

love it. I hope I don't do something to kill the scent." I set the tea, sugar and milk in front of

her.

"Let's hope you don't. I've never smelled anything so wonderful, before. Nature is not my best

interest, but this house is just too amazing. Anyways, what'd you draw?"

"I'll go get it," I announced just before running up the stairs. I stopped as I saw the small table sitting in front of the door with nothing on it. Didn't I place my sketch there, earlier?

I started searching around the table, but found nothing. I expanded my search to the entire second

floor.

Nothing.

I headed downstairs and started searching the kitchen.

"What're you looking for?" Cream asked from the table.

"My sketch. It's gone. It's not where I left it. It vanished."

"It can't just disappear. It's around here somewhere. I'll help look. Maybe we'll find it as we unpack the boxes."

"Alright. Let's hope so."

**X**

"Thanks so much for your help, Cream! I appreciate it so much. I'd probably still be on the first

box if it weren't for you!"

"It's no problem! What are friends for? I'll be here anytime," Cream smiled before she pulled me

into a hug.

"Thanks, again," I returned the smile as I also returned the hug. "I'm sorry it took up your whole

day, though!"

"Don't even worry about it. It was much more fun than doing basically nothing! I'm sorry we didn't find your drawing."

"Hopefully it'll turn up soon. When it does, I'll show you."

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow," Cream smiled again before turning and heading towards her car. I stood in the doorway and watched her until she was out of sight.

I closed the door and sighed when she was gone.

"Where could it be?" I whispered to myself.

I shook my head and shrugged off the worry of my missing sketch. I headed up the stairs, ready to take a long overdue shower. There was nothing I needed more than the hot water running onto my sore body.

After I got out of the shower, I headed directly over to my bed. Keeping my hair wrapped up in the towel on my head, I laid down and began to slowly drift into dream world.

**X**

"What's this?" I asked myself as I pulled out an old dusty book from beneath the bed. I opened the book, revealing a date and a hand written message.

I gasped as I realized it was a diary. It must have belonged to whomever lived here before me.

It wouldn't be right to read it... but what to do with it?

Hesitantly, I put the book in my purse. I wouldn't read it, I'd just keep it safe.

**X**

With nothing to do at the moment, I looked around. My boss wasn't in sight. I pulled the diary I had found earlier out of my purse and opened it to the very first page and began reading.

_February 18_

_Tonight is the night. Tomorrow we'll arrive at land, so tonight I'm going to purpose to my beautiful girl. She means everything to me, I love her so much. I'll never be able to live without_

_her._

_I set up a table for two out on deck. I hired a few violin players to play some soft music. I've got_

_roses and rose petals everywhere. The chef is even making a special meal for us. I haven't decided where I'm going to put the ring or how I'll ask yet, but I've got a couple of hours._

_I'm only writing this so one day we can look back together and see how foolish we may have been._

_It'll be wonderful memories... and she wants me to start doing this._

_February 22_

_It tares me apart to see her so sad. I have never seen her so upset. She's never cried so much. I_

_wish I could hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be alright. Every time I try to touch_

_her I just go right through her. I've tried everything. _

_She just lays in bed endlessly, every day, every night, and just cries. What can I do about it? Nothing. I've never felt so helpless. _

_I hope she'll somehow, someday be able to see what I write here. Maybe we could talk, or maybe she could just know what's going on. That's good enough for me._

_If there was only a way to get her back, even for a second. I miss her so much..._

I turned the page, but it was blank. I turned several more pages but they were all blank. What was

the point in keeping a diary hidden away in a house with only two pages written on? I rolled my

eyes. I wonder who it belonged to.

Whoever it was must be crazy. They acted as though they were some sort of ghost. He goes right through her? What was that supposed to mean?

I gasped as the phone started to ring, scaring me out of my thoughts. Catching my breath, I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

Seconds later I heard a beep, and the line was disconnected. "That was weird," I whispered and hung up.

Not even a tenth of a second later, the phone rang again.

I sighed before picking it up again. "Hello?"

... Silence. Someone was there, but they weren't making any noise.

"Hello?" I asked again. "Who's there?"

Nothing. I hung the phone up and waited to see if it would ring again.

When it didn't ring, I put the phone back in my purse and set it on the floor.

Before I could turn around, the ringing continued.

I had to stop to think about answering the phone. What did this person want? Why were they calling then saying nothing? Who was it?

With an eye roll, I picked up the phone again, "why do you keep calling me?"

"I'm sorry! Did you want me to stop?"

I cringed at Cream's offended voice. "Oh, Cream. I'm so sorry. Someone was calling me but kept

silent. It was so weird..."

"Maybe somebody wants to ask you out on a date but they're too shy!" Cream's voice suddenly got excited.

I sighed. I hadn't been on a date in forever, but I wasn't lonely. I was happy, I didn't need a

relationship or any guy to make me happy. I was perfectly fine with the way things were. Cream on the other hand believed that 'you can only be happy if you have a guy by your side.'

"It probably wasn't. Besides, I don't need a guy."

"You're the only person I know that doesn't have a -"

"Cream," I cut her off, laughing, "painting is my boyfriend."

"When you find a guy and you fall head over heels in love and you can't focus on anything else but him, I hope you think 'boy, was Cream right about this!'"

I laughed, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Great! So, any luck on finding the sketch?"

I signed again, "no, I can't find it. It's driving me crazy. How does something like that just

vanish?"

"I have no idea. Maybe your house really is haunted, and the ghost hates your drawing," she burst

out in laugher.

I frowned. What if Cream was right? There were rumors about a ghost living in the house, maybe they were true. Maybe the ghost took my drawing because he hated it. Or maybe it liked it so much, it wants to keep it? Either way, that would explain the drawing going missing, and the weird diary entry.

"Amy? Are you still there?" Cream said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Wanna meet up for a tea or something? I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure, meet at the coffee house on the corner in ten?"

"Great, I'll see you then," I said before hanging up.

I turned and headed towards my boss' office. I knocked three times on the door. "Come in," he

yelled.

I opened the door and walked towards his desk. "Good morning, sir. I'd like to take my break a

little earlier today, if that's alright."

"What for?" he asked, not looking up from his desk.

"I have some personal things I need to take care of."

He looked up at me, studying me. "Alright, but your break is ten minutes shorter."

"Thank you," I said, barely polite. I exited his office, and grabbed my purse. Just as I was walking

away from my desk, my phone rang.

I stopped dead in my tracks and listened to the phone ring. I finally walked to my phone and looked at the caller ID. It was my house. Someone in my house was calling me.

I quickly answered the phone before it went to my voicemail, "hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?" I asked again.

Nothing.

I sighed and hung up. There has to be a logical reason for this.

**X**

"Haunted?" Cream nearly spat her coffee out from laughing so hard. "You gotta be kidding. You've never believed in anything supernatural before, why now? I was only kidding when I said that!"

I sighed. I hated how Cream was right. I had always thought anything supernatural was so fake. I

could always see right through it. "I don't know," I shrugged. "It just feels like a ghost is the

best reason for all of this. I mean, I found this diary. It was written like this person is a ghost,

like he was dead."

"What'd it say?"

I pulled the diary out of my purse and handed it to her. Cream have me weird look before opening it.

"There's nothing there," she said.

I took the diary back and looked at the first two pages. The writing was still there. I turned the

book around and showed her the writing.

She shrugged, "nothing's there."

I frowned, but didn't think too much of it. I tuned the book back around and read her the entries.

"'Every time I try to touch her I just go right through her,'" she quoted. "What's with that?"

"See what I mean?"

She shook her head, "I get it, but it's probably just your brother. He did see the house before you

moved in, right? It's probably some stupid prank now that you're on your own. He is a prankster."

"That is a more realistic and better reason. What a loser," I laughed.

"Tell me about it," she giggled.

"We'll have to get him back," I grinned.

"What have you got in mind?" Cream asked with the same evil grin I had.

"I... I have no idea," I sighed.

Cream burst into laughter.

**X**

I walked in the house, closing the door behind me. I stepped out of my shoes, shrugged my coat off and dropped my purse. I flopped myself down on the couch and sighed. I was tired. What a long day!

My eyes suddenly focused on my purse; I had a sudden need to read the diary again. I got up and

grabbed my purse. I opened the book again and re-read the first two pages. The only two pages.

I flipped the page, with unrealistic hopes that something would be written there.

There was. It was dateless.

_My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. I am dead. _

_I died many years ago. I gave her my life._

_Everything went wrong that night. After she said yes to my purposal and we went to bed, the boat began sinking. Many people died. I took my sweet, unconscious girl to shore, but the enemy pulled me off the land. They didn't kill me. They only injured me. I was unable to climb back on the land. I couldn't swim, I drowned._

_The ocean took many others, as well. Before I died, I could see the ocean turning red. It was_

_horrifying._

_Afterwards, when my soul was free, I stayed with her for a very long time. I watched her cry her heart out, unable to do a thing. It was the most depressing thing in the world. All I could do was watch her cry. If my heart still could still beat, it would have stopped at the sight. It was too much. Since then my green eyes haven't been so full of life._

_I stayed with her for months. She recovered quickly. Stopped crying, started smiling, even got a new boyfriend. Married him, even._

_Her eyes have the sparkle to them that has been missing for so long. She's happy. In love. She_

_wasn't before, she couldn't be. She couldn't forget me that fast if she didn't care. You can't just_

_be happy that fast, right?_

I rolled my eyes at the last sentence. "Wrong," I whispered to myself. Of course, she probably

didn't forget or get over him, but life goes on. If you aren't ready to move on, most of the time,

you have to at least act like it.

I suddenly heard a thump coming from upstairs. With the diary in hand, I headed up the stairs to see what was going on.

I waited to see if I'd hear it again.

_Thump._

It was coming from the attic! I pulled a string to lower the stairs, and headed up.

"Is anyone up here?" I asked to the dusty, empty attic. I looked around for any rats, bats or any

other rodent that might have been there.

I heard another noise. It sounded like someone knocking on the wall.

I couldn't see any sign of any animal, or anything. There was nothing there but dust. There wasn't

even a window for the wind to come through.

There was only two possible explanations I could come up with. Either someone or something was here with me, or I was crazy.

"Show yourself," I whispered, my new supernatural beliefs getting the best of me.

Suddenly a blue hedgehog was standing in the center of the room. He had beautiful green eyes. He fit the description of the man from the diary perfectly.

"It's you," I breathed. "Sonic."

He said nothing. His ghost figure just stood there, perfectly still.

I stepped towards him. He immediately stepped back. It was so fast, the movement was invisible. If I wasn't the same distance from him, I wouldn't have even known he moved.

"What's wrong? I won't hurt you." I rolled my eyes. As if I could hurt a ghost. I took another step forward.

He stepped back, again.

I took another three steps forward, he took three steps back. He moved not even a millisecond after I did, we moved in sync.

I kept stepping towards him, he kept stepped away.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Why are you?" he snapped.

I gasped. Even though he sounded mad, his voice was amazing. Breath taking. I had never heard

anything more amazing in my life."I-I'm sorry. I've never seen a ghost, before."

He said nothing.

"Were you the one calling me?"

Silence.

"How did you get my number?" I continued, almost certain it was him, "and how can you use a phone? I mean, how does a ghost pick up a phone?"

"How do you?"

I frowned.

_It's probably just your brother. He did see the house before you moved in, right? It's probably some stupid prank now that you're on your own. He is a prankster, _Cream's words echoed through my mind.

"You're not real, are you? You're probably part of Shadow's prank!" I didn't know how Shadow could make this guy move so fast, or suddenly appear out of no where, but it just _couldn't_ be a ghost.

"Who is Shadow?"

"Shadow's my brother..."

"Don't know him."

I sighed. Okay, so much for that idea. "So, I'm crazy, then. I'm seeing things," I sat on the floor. "You can't be real. I don't even believe in ghosts!"

Suddenly there were two transparent red shoes with a white stripe, in front of me. I looked up at the blue hedgehog in front of me. He dropped something on my lap. I looked down on it.

It was my sketch.

"Where did you... You took it?"

He shrugged, "it's nice. You have a gift."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"If you keep drawing like that, I might not haunt you."

I looked back up at him. I couldn't help but smile. "Haunt me? You think calling someone and not saying anything is haunting? Please. Try taking over my body or something scary."

"Alright," he came uncomfortably close to me, as if he were going to possess me.

"No!" I screamed, crawling backwards.

"I was joking," he cracked a smile. "You're a girl, I wouldn't ever possess you."

"Oh. Well, good."

He raised an eyebrow, and he was suddenly against the far wall.

Why did he have to keep such distance?

"So," I said after a minute, "how did you die?" I couldn't think of anything else to say to a ghost.

"Didn't the diary tell you anything?"

"Well, sort of. It was... Well, it wasn't very descriptive."

"You know about the girl, right?"

I nodded.

"After she said yes to my proposal, we went to bed. In our separate rooms," he rolled his eyes, "stupid ship. Well, these guys decided it would be a nice to blow a hole through the ship. Our ship tried to fight back, but we lost. I can't swim. Never could. I didn't care about that, all I cared about was getting her to safety. I got on a piece of the broken ship, and started paddling to shore, which wasn't too far. I managed to get her up onto the ledge, onto the land. One of the men pulled me down when I was climbing up. They stabbed me, almost ripped one of my arms off. I couldn't go anywhere. I was left to die.

"All of the men - the good men were left to die. None of them deserved it. Every one of them had something to look forward to, they had a future. The ocean turned red. Everyone's blood was going everywhere. We weren't in water, we were in blood. The tides took everyone. Including me. We all sunk to the bottom of the ocean. It didn't matter if I could swim or not at this point. No one could get to the surface, injured or not. The last thing I saw before blackness was red. Blood. Everywhere.

"Somehow I.. After I died, I floated to the surface, like this. _She_ was there. All alone, in the middle of no where, staring at the red water and dead bodies floating there. I couldn't do anything. I tried so hard to hug her, to hold her, tell her it'll all be alright, that I'm here. I tried to make it better. I tried to make her stop crying; to comfort her. It was no use. I went right through her, she couldn't hear me.

"I stayed with her. I wanted her to be alright. She wasn't. I couldn't even do a single thing about it. I just watched her cry her heart out everyday. I thought she was going to drown in her own tears, it was scary and _so_ heartbreaking. After a solid seven days, she stopped. She just stared at nothing for the entire day. The next day, she continued life as if nothing had happened. She was smiling, laughing, having fun. She was happy. Normal.

"It hurt. It hurt to see her crying and in pain, but I knew she cared. Then she stopped. She stopped caring, she stopped... loving."

"That's _not_ true," I interrupted. "How old are you?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was.

"How old _were_ you?" I corrected myself.

"Eighteen."

"Okay, so, she was still a teenager, about my age?"

He nodded.

"Obviously, she didn't stop loving you. There's a certain point in time where a girl realizes that crying won't do any good. It wouldn't bring you back. She had to move on with her life. Her smiles, laughs, it was all fake. I've never known a girl who didn't fake a smile, before. Wether they admit it or not. That day where she did nothing, she thought."

"How do you know?" he asked, interrupting me.

"I'm a girl. I have the same mind as her. Every girl does."

"Does every girl get a boyfriend just a couple of months later?"

I shrugged, "it sometimes helps to get over somebody."

"That's using them."

"Well, not in all cases."

"Marriage?"

I sighed, "do you think she loved you?"

After a brief moment of silence, he nodded.

"Then she never got over you. She still loves you. You can't fall out of love, it's just not possible."

"She-"

"Trust me?"

He sighed. "We'll see."

**A/N: I'm really not sure about this story. I just kinda wrote this out... haha, I'm not sure where I'm going with it, or how long it'll be... but... well, we'll see.**

**LOL, anyways... Review? [x**

**& If anyone wants, follow me on twitter {at}xxTinaSparrow ~ I'm not on there often. I'll be changing that, soon, though. & I'll be giving out sneak peaks.. [;**

**haha, well... peace[:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Diary**_

I opened my eyes. All I could see was transparent green eyes in front of my face. I screamed.

Although Sonic was a ghost, his eyes were almost brighter than the moon.

I covered my face, catching my breath. Once I was sure my heart was beating again, I turned to the green eyed ghost. "What do you think you're doing?" I whispered, as if I were trying not to wake someone.

"What else do you want me to do? I can't go anywhere, do anything. It's boring in the attic, all by myself. I came to see you."

"I'm sleeping!"

"You're quite beautiful when you're sleeping. I thought I'd just... watch you, for a while."

I frowned. It was obvious he didn't want to sound like some creepy stalker, but he couldn't really say he wants to watch me sleep without sounding that way. The beautiful comment, more like beautiful _lie_, wasn't needed, though. "Can you watch me sleep from a distance? Maybe on the other side of the room, away from my face? While you're at it, turn your eyes down."

He laughed, "turn my eyes down?"

"They're bright! It's too early for such brightness."

I thought I heard him laugh again, but I wasn't sure, as I was already almost asleep again.

**X**

"Call in sick," the hedgehog said suddenly, startling me.

"Why?" I turned around, facing him.

He shrugged, "why not? Let's get to know each other."

I narrowed my eyes, "we can do that when I get back."

"Just one day? Who will it hurt?"

"Well, it could hurt a lot of people."

He sighed, "there are others to take care of everything."

"But-"

"No buts. Call in."

I sighed. "Fine."

**X**

"So, tell me about the girl," I said, sitting down at the table, holding my tea in my hands, deeply appreciating the warmth. The house was cold... I guess leaving several windows open all night was _not_ the smartest thing I could have done.

"What do you want to know?"

I shrugged, "anything."

After staring into space for a few seconds, smiling, he began talking. "She was amazing. She had the perfect amount of everything. It was perfect. She could be a lady one second, then a laid back care-free girl the next. She never cared about how she looked, what she wore, her weight or what anyone thought of her. She knew how to have fun, but she was also a lady about it all. When I would take her out for dinner, she'd always insist we go to Dynamite Dinner. The food was fantastic, but the place was more like a bar than a restaurant. She always dressed up when we went there. She was the only lady who ever went there.

"I guess part of that was making a statement. I never understood what she was tried to do. She always wanted to stand out, make a point. She always had long lectures about what she was doing. It was cute.

"She was funny. Very funny. She could make a room of deaf people laugh. She was that amazing. Everything about her..." he paused, looking into space again. "She's just amazing."

"She sounds it," I smiled, taking a sip of my tea. He really had a thing for her... regardless of how long they had been apart, he had remembered everything. He was still in love. It was sweet.

He looked up at me, smiling, "she was a know-it-all, like you."

"Me?"

"_I'm a girl, I know this and this, and that, too_," he said in a girly voice.

I laughed, "I don't sound like that!"

"You two would have gotten along. You would have been best friends. She liked to draw, too."

"What did she draw?"

"Anything. Everything. She could draw something she's never seen before. It was unbelievable."

I cocked my to the side. Drawing something she had never seen before... that was interesting. "Do you have anything she drew?"

His face fell as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's," was all he said.

"You said she couldn't see you?"

He nodded, looking at me.

"Why can I?"

"I don't know..."

**X**

"What'cha doin'?" I asked, as I entered the attic.

"Looking at your... _sketch_."

"Why?"

"It's just like hers."

I smiled. "How old... would she be?"

He looked over at me, "I ... I think she might be dead."

"It's been that long?"

He nodded once, turning his attention back to the paper I had scribbled on.

**X**

"Why'd you move _here_?"

I turned around to face Sonic. "It's a nice house. My mom wants me to live somewhere nice. It's close to work, I need a big space, and she paid for it," I shrugged. "Should I not have?"

"No... you should have," he said, before disappearing again.

"Sonic!" I called after him.

"What?" he asked, in front of me again.

"You got me to call in sick today, but you keep disappearing. _Why_?"

"It's ... complicated."

"Should I go to work?"

"No."

Before I could respond, he was gone again. I sighed, and sat down at the table and began sketching.

**X**

"What's that?" Sonic asked from over my shoulder.

"You," I said as I was finishing up the shading.

"You're drawing me?"

I nodded, trying not to get too distracted. Just the slightest bit of disturbance could ruin the entire picture.

"Why?"

"You're a great subject to draw."

"It looks just like..."

"Yourself?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You're extraordinary."

"Thank you," I said, finishing the sketch.

"I can't believe you would draw me. I'm not even see-through."

I laughed, "you might be transparent, but I see you as a whole, like me, or anyone else."

"Interesting..." he said, leaving again.

**X**

"Don't go to work tomorrow," Sonic said. He was sitting on a rocking chair in the far corner of the room, away from the bed, rocking back and fourth.

"Why not?" I asked, getting into bed. "You kept disappearing all day. Come to work with me. Then you can leave whenever you want, and I'll have something to do."

"Your work would control when I leave or stay, not me."

"I guess, but it's for a good cause."

He nodded. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Tell me about your brother. You thought I was part of a prank?"

I nodded, "he always pranks me. Wether it be something like jumping out from behind a door, or spending weeks into putting something major together. He's _obsessed_ with pranking. It's stupid."

"He sounds... cool?"

I snorted, "cool? If you ever meet him you'll be sure to disagree. He's a loser. He's... he's so weird."

"What about your mom?"

"She's like most mom's. She makes it easy to hate her... and she can make it easy to love her."

"Your dad?"

"I... I never knew him."

"Why not?"

"He left," I shrugged, "he wasn't around when I was born. He was a coward, I guess. Couldn't handle the responsibility of being a parent."

"Well, I'll let you get some rest."

Suddenly, I was alone again. I let out a quiet sigh, and turned off the light.

What was going on in that hedgehog's mind?

**A/N: This was pretty all over the place... I found this in my old drafts... haha, thank goodness. I had **_**no**_** idea what to write... this solves that. Hehe.**

**Anyways, this is an awkwardly hard story for me to write ~ Not exactly sure what I'll be doing... so I may not update this** _**that**_** often. Heh.**

**In the mean time... Review?[:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ... I had this entire chapter all planned out, but, I didn't write anything down... Now... I don't remember it. So... Here's me trying to re-write something that I can't remember. Haha, that sounds like someone I know... Onto the story!**

**The Diary**

_**Three**_

Another day, living with a ghost.

What a weird first thought. Where was that ghost, anyways? "Sonic?" I called out.

"Yes?" he asked. He was upside down... with his head coming out of the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out."

I laughed. I must be tired. I looked over at the clock... It was late. I slept in. "Why didn't my alarm clock go off?" I said in a very accusing tone.

"I turned it off," he said, suddenly standing up right on the floor.

"Why? How? You're transparent! Only I can see you. Why can you touch things?"

"I don't know."

"Why'd you turn my alarm off?"

"I told you not to go to work, today."

"You could have at least let me call in!"

"I already did that."

I looked at him, frowning. "People can... hear you?"

He shook his head, "I sent 'BOSS' a text."

"What did you say? Exactly?"

"Still sick. Can't work."

I sighed. "Well... okay. Are you going to keep disappearing, today?"

"Who knows?" Suddenly, he was gone.

"Well, clearly you do." I groaned and got out of bed. At least I felt fully rested... something that I haven't felt in ages.

**X**

I sat down on the table, trying to draw something, since there was nothing else to do, but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know much about drawing," Sonic said, suddenly sitting on the table, "but aren't you supposed to move the pencil?"

"What do I draw?"

"Draw yourself."

"Myself?"

He nodded.

"...Alright."

"No reflections," he said. Suddenly the mirror at the end of the hallway was gone, as well as my cup of tea, the curtains on every window were closed... all in about one second.

"How did you...?'

He shrugged, "magic?"

I laughed, awkwardly. "Alright. I have a magical ghost living with me. I was doubting my sanity, before. But now? Maybe I should go get some help..."

Suddenly, I heard a click. I looked over at the front door, where Sonic was standing, grinning. He had locked the door.

_He was going to kill me._

I laughed at the thought I had. That was impossible. He was a ghost... who... was able to use a cell phone, turn off an alarm clock, and everything he had just done seconds ago. It was... possible. I had to get out of here. I had to escape. First... I had to make sure I wasn't being pranked. That also required leaving...

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, um," I laughed awkwardly, "I don't know." I got up and wandered around the kitchen. I had to be out of something. I had to have a good excuse to leave.

"What are you looking for? I'll take anything that gives off a reflection."

I shook my head. "Tea!" I turned around and opened my box of tea. There were no tea bags. "Tea helps me concentrate. We're out. I need more."

"Now?"

"Yes." I paused. Here," I grabbed a long piece of rope and tied it around the ghost's waste. I shook my head at how the rope didn't go through him. I tired the other half to my hand. "You're coming with me. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I can escape this at any time I choose."

"Don't you dare!" I left the house, and got in my car, only to realize that Sonic wasn't able to get in the car since we were connected. As I was about to get out, he walked right through the car... and jumped up on the seat. I stared at him with wide eyes. "I should be used to this. That never fails to freak me out..." I backed out of the driveway and began racing to my brother's house. I got out, running to the front door. I banged on the door about fifty times before Shadow opened the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What am I doing? Shadow, what are _you_ doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know all about your little prank. You can stop it, now!"

"What prank?"

"Don't act innocent, Shadow! You know what I'm talking about. Your little friend got busted."

Shadow growled, obviously displeased with the news. "He told you?"

"It was obvious. Can't you come up with anything better?"

"This was the best thing!"

"It was great, yeah, but... it was so unrealistic."

"What are you talking about?"

I paused. "What are you talking about?"

"You tell me."

"I'm talking about this!" I pointed to Sonic, with my hand that had rope on it.

"What? A rope?" His eyes were suddenly very wide and focussed on the rope, which... I guess, if he couldn't see Sonic, the rope was just floating.

He waved his arms above and below the rope... right through Sonic. "Doesn't that hurt?" I asked him.

"Why? What's there?" Shadow replied.

"Not you!"

"Someone sticking their arms through me? I've felt worse," Sonic frowned.

"Not me? Amy, what are you doing? Are you trying to prank me?"

"No! You're trying to prank me... right? Shadow, please tell me this is your prank and I'm not going crazy. No, I can't be going crazy... you see the rope... but not him. How is this possible?" I sat down on the ground, unable to stand, anymore. I was so overwhelmed. What was going on? I had never believed in ghosts. There was always a reasonable excuse. How could this be explained? I saw a ghost, and Shadow saw a floating rope.

Maybe crazy was in our blood... I sighed. If he couldn't see Sonic, he wouldn't be much help. "Gotcha!" I said... a little too unconvincingly.

"What?"

"It was a prank. See, when I say three... the rope will fall." I could only hope that Sonic would do his part in this. "One. Two. Three." I closed my eyes, afraid to see if he let the rope go, or not.

"It's still there," shadow muttered.

I opened my eyes and stared at Sonic. He shrugged, "was I supposed to do something?"

"Make the rope fall... Please!"

"Who are you talking to, Amy?"

"My... imaginary friend."

Shadow laughed. I would _never_ hear the end of that.

Sonic backed out of the rope, allowing it to fall.

"There! See? All done." I laughed, "you should have seen your face. Now, I have to go. See ya!" I waved and started running back to my car. "Come on," I said to Sonic.

He walked through the car, again, and sat on the seat while I drove back to the house. When we got back in the house, Sonic stood in front of me... not at all looking happy.

**A/N: Okay! I know this is **_**so**_** short and crappy, but it's... basically a filler. I'd write more but I don't want to put too much in this, since the next part will be... filing... haha, and I'm going to see Carly Rae Jepsen, and I said I'd update a story a day. So... haha, yeah. This is what I came up with. Took a few days... haha, it's kind of hard to write about a ghost and a person, and try to get them together. But, yeah. Anyways.**

**Review! Please! [: let me know this is still being read! [x**

**also. I thought I'd point out how, in my last chapter I said "Not exactly sure what I'll be doing... so I may not update this **_**that**_** often"** **then I went off for five months. LOL. Again - my apologies ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am so, so, so, so, **_**soooo**_** sorry. I did not realize that it has been eight months since I updated this. I feel absolutely terrible. I just got an e-mail/review of someone informing me of this, so I immediately got my laptop out to finish this. I had thought of the perfect ending last month but I accidentally lost it. I thought I deleted it. I did some pretty intense searching and I found it! Whoop! So, here is an update! Finally!**

**I absolutely promise, cross my heart and hope to die, I will never, ever leave another story for so long again.**

**(P.S. I recently took off all of my notes off of my iPhone and found a **_**lot**_** of new FanFiction ideas! After I finish all of my current stories, expect some new stories! c:)**

**Now, I'll shut up and let you all read what you came here for!**

**The Diary**

_**Four**_

When we got back in the house, Sonic stood in front of me... not at all looking happy. He was going to kill me. He was definitely going to kill me... and I hadn't even bought more tea. He obviously knew that wasn't my plan. My plan was to get away from him... but instead, I just took Sonic with me to Shadow's house... He could see right through me. Oh, no pun intended. Though, it'd make more sense if it were the other way around... well, then again, if I see Sonic as a ghost, does he see himself as a whole, and me as a ghost? That would be odd...

I shook my head. I was getting side tracked. Sonic was about to kill me and my mind was wondering. Oh dear, I had problems. I had the worst attention span. I should probably get that checked out sometime...

Oh! But that's right. Sonic is going to kill me!

"What was that about?" Sonic suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I, uh..." I frowned. _Oh, nothing much, just coming down to the conclusion that you're real and you're going to kill me_. Well... That might be too much to say. What else could I say? I said I needed tea, and went to Shadow's house to see if Sonic was real or not. I completely lied. I could only admit it. "I wanted to see if this was really a prank or not. I'm sorry."

"You don't trust me?"

"No! I mean, I do! I never said I don't!" I sighed. I had just said that I trust him. Why? The only thing about him that I trust is that he's going to kill me!

"Are you feeling okay? Should I take you to the doctor?"

"No... I'm fine. Really. I promise. I just..." I sighed, again. "Come, sit down." I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me, for Sonic to sit beside me, which he did. "You're not going to... kill me... are you?"

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"I don't know... I live in your house, and I lied to you?"

Sonic just laughed, "I'm a ghost, I'm not evil."

"That's good."

"But you don't trust me."

Again with the trust issue. "I don't not trust you, but I don't trust you, either, no."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a ghost. You're dead. I have enough trust issues with people that are alive," I laughed, awkwardly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I keep thinking that you're not real. Then I thought you were going to kill me. This is just so strange to me."

He nodded. "I understand," he whispered. He got up and stared walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"The attic."

"Why are you always there?"

"It's where I've been for years."

"Why, though? Why _there_?"

He shrugged, "why not? I'm a ghost. The attic seemed like the most natural place to be."

I nodded, "right."

**X**

"Sonic!" I yelled, from my room.

He appeared with his head sticking out of the ceiling. "Yes?"

"I have to go get some groceries. Would you like to come?"

"Is this another trick?"

"No," I smiled, "I have my answers. You're a real ghost."

"Why do you want me to go, then?"

"I like your company."

Sonic stared at me for a brief second before disappearing back into the attic. As I was about to leave, he jumped down in front of me. "Let's go, then."

"You'll come?"

He nodded.

"Great!" I tried to grab his hand, but I went through him. "Right... ghost. Sorry, come on." I took a step to walk away, but stopped when I felt something. I looked down at my hand. His hand... was holding mine. I looked up into his glowing eyes. "How...?"

"Practice and concentration."

I smiled, and walked hand in hand with Sonic through the house. When we got to the stair, we had to separate, since it was too hard for Sonic to try to keep our hands together. We got in the car when we were out of the house, and I drove down to the grocery store.

While I was going through their selection of fruit, I turned to Sonic. "Do ghosts eat?"

"I've never tried."

"Do you want to?"

He looked around, for a while, before answering. "Alright."

"Great! What do you want me to get?"

"I don't know. It's been a long time..."

"Right. Let's start with something simple that everyone likes," I wondered around the store, looking for something that everyone liked. What did everyone like? There were things like toast, or cereal, but there were so many different kinds. It was going to be impossible. "Let me know if you recognize anything."

Sonic nodded, and began looking at all of the different types of food.

"Cheese?" I asked, suddenly, running our of patience. "I could get you cheese and crackers."

"Cheese? ... I think I used to know a Cheese."

"Know a cheese? You don't know cheese, you eat it."

"Why would you eat Cheese?!"

"Because it's food?"

"I could classify you as food."

"Oh, so now you're going to eat me?"

"Well, you'd eat Cheese," he crossed his ghostly arms.

"It's made to be eaten. What, do you have a block of cheese sitting in that attic with you that you've befriended over these years?"

"A block?"

I groaned and turned to go show the crazy ghost what cheese was, when I saw a bunch of people staring at me. I covered my face with my hands. I had just had an argument about knowing and eating cheese, with someone that only I could see. I sighed, and continued to the cheese aisle. I picked up a block of cheese and showed it to Sonic. "Cheese."

He had the biggest grin on his face, as he stared at me.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"I know what cheese is," he chuckled.

"You... what?"

"Making you look crazy is my revenge."

"Revenge...? You... You actually?"

He nodded, "I needed some entertainment. So, how about that cheese?"

I stared at him, completely dumbfounded. He did that entire thing just to get back at me. He made me look crazy on purpose. I suppose... I couldn't really blame him.. Could I? I sighed and nodded. "Okay. Cheese and crackers. Anything else?"

"Your tea?"

"Right! Thank you, I almost forgot."

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a woman with a little boy. "Yes?"

"Is this boy yours?"

"Oh, no! I don't have a child." I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or offended that this woman thought I had a child. Especially one that looked to be about five.

"Oh, my mistake. Who were you talking to, might I ask?"

Who was I talking to? Oh, just my ghost roommate. That doesn't sound crazy. What could I say? I must seem so crazy...

"Good going," Sonic laughed.

"What?!"

"I asked who you were talking to?"

"Oh, I know, I just..."

"Tell her you were talking to your dead boyfriend," Sonic suggested.

"I was talking to my - what?!" I looked over at Sonic. Did he just say boyfriend?

"Just say it, would you?"

"I was talking to my dead boyfriend."

"Oh," the woman put her hand over her heart, "that's so sweet, I'm so sorry."

I smiled, "thank you."

The lady nodded, and headed off, with the boy.

"Dead boyfriend?" I turned to Sonic.

"What else do you want to say?"

"I don't know... Anything? You just... You're unbelievable. You made me talk to myself in front of everyone and then you have the nerve to call yourself my boyfriend?"

"I'm offended at how upset you are that I said that."

I shook my head, "come on, let's get out of here." I headed for the check out. Once that was done, I got in the car and put the bags in the car. I was about to leave when I noticed Sonic wasn't anywhere near me. "Sonic?" I yelled out. "Sonic, where'd you run off to?"

I walked back into the store, and continued calling out his name. "Sonic?!"

"Excuse me, are you looking for your son?"

I turned around to see some guy with the same boy I saw, earlier. I shook my head, "I don't have a son."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you looking for?"

"My dead boyfriend." People were going to refer to me as the crazy person who imagines her dead boyfriends getting lost in a store. Great. I mentally slapped myself at the realization that this man hadn't seen me talking to anyone. I could have just said boyfriend, which would have probably been a lot smarter. The man looked at me funny, then walked off.

"Sonic?" I yelled out, much louder.

"Why are you yelling?" Sonic said, from behind me.

"Where were you?!"

"Why were you so worried?"

"I didn't want to leave you. Where were you?"

"I thought I was following you," he chuckled. "Turns out, it was someone else."

"Oh, come on, let's go. This time I'm keeping my eyes on you."

"If you ever loose me, again, I know how you can find me."

"How?"

"Look for the transparent hedgehog," he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh, too. His laugh was so contagious. It was impossible to stay mad at him. Besides, what I did was worse. He had been alone for so many years... I couldn't blame him for wanting to have a little fun. I stared at his gorgeous eyes, and smiled. Forcing myself to, I jumped in the car, and headed back to our home, where I unloaded the groceries and made dinner. I tried to call Sonic down to try to eat some crackers and cheese but he wouldn't answer. I went up to the attic but he wasn't there. He was gone.

I sighed. He'd be back. Soon.

**X**

Days had gone by. Maybe weeks, I didn't know.

I hadn't seen or heard Sonic. I didn't know if he had the ability to be completely invisible or make no noise... but it was strange. Where was he? Why was he gone for so long? I tried calling out to him, but I never got an answer. I even went up to the attic and looked for him. He was completely gone.

I sighed and stared at the diary in my hands. I only had one idea left. I opened the book to a blank page, and wrote in it.

_Sonic. Where are you? Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong? If I did... I'm sorry. Please come back._

Was it weird that I missed the company of a ghost? I had given up my entire social life for a ghost. I stopped going to work, I was blowing people off... all because I hoped a ghost would show up. Was I going crazy? Did Sonic really even exist? I could be going crazy. I was considering going to a doctor, but if I said I saw a ghost, who wouldn't show himself anymore, what would they think? They'd think I was mental, and I had no proof to say otherwise.

Words were suddenly being written in the diary, upside down.

_I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore._

I clicked my pen, and wrote back.

_Do what?_

The writing continued.

_I love you._

I stared at the three words, that had been written in ink, by a ghost I was living with. I didn't know what to think. What was there to think? Sonic, a ghost, loved me, a living being. How... how could anything work? What could happen? I didn't know how anything could work, but I knew that I missed him. I wanted him back. I hadn't known him for long, but I felt so attached to him.

_Come back. We can work this out. Please._

Suddenly, Sonic was standing in front of me, with a feather in his hand, which was probably what he was writing with. His gorgeous emerald green eyes were shining as bright as I remembered. Nothing about him had changed. Would anything ever change? Would he be this way forever? Years had passed since he died, and he didn't seem to age at all. Being with a ghost who didn't age... it was weird. I was willing to try it, though. My sanity might be at steak, but I didn't mind.

"Sonic..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Amy," he nodded, greeting me.

I smiled at the sound of his voice. "I don't know what to say, but we can work this out somehow, right?"

"Can we?"

"Sonic, please. I'm trying to come up with a solution."

"I had one."

"Running away?"

He nodded.

"That's not a solution," I whispered.

"Why isn't it?"

"I missed you."

"I was here all along."

"You could see me... but I couldn't see you."

He nodded.

"Don't do that, again."

"Why not?"

I didn't know when I started to get such strong feelings for Sonic, but it wasn't until he left that I realized how much I wanted him around. "I love you, too."

"I can't do this." He turned around, to leave, but I tried to stop him... only to go right through him. I didn't know why I kept trying to stop him.

"Sonic, please. How do you think I feel? I love a ghost. I love a dead guy. How does that even happen? I don't know. I don't understand our situation. I didn't even believe in ghosts before I saw you. We can work something out, though. You don't have to run away."

"How can this work out?"

"Trust me?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before he nodded, "alright."

I smiled, "alright."

"What do you want to do?"

I yawned, and laughed at the timing it had. "Well, I'm a little tired." I looked over at the clock. It was nearly midnight. "Shall we get started tomorrow? We can... or, I guess, I can have breakfast and we can think of a way to make this work. "

He nodded, "sure."

"Stay with me, tonight?"

"Where?"

"Come on," I led him upstairs, to my room. "Stay with me."

He stared at me.

I climbed in the bed, and patted the space next to me. He slowly laid down beside me, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't go," I whispered.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

He looked over at me, and nodded. "I promise."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Must you?"

"Do you mind?"

"I guess not. Fine. Go ahead."

"You always disappear. Where do you go?"

"Elsewhere."

"Sonic. Please?"

"I go to the attic."

"Why?"

"To get away from you."

"But..."

"Since you moved in.. Since you've seen me, I've been getting memories."

"Of what?"

"Another life. My life."

"I... don't understand."

"I don't either."

"You have another life, as well as the life before you died?"

"I don't know. I hear voices, I feel pain. I have another name."

"Another name?"

He nodded, "I have my name, and I have another name... they call me a different name than what I'm used to."

"What do they call you?"

He stared at me. He looked deep in thought. "Sonic."

"Sonic? But that is your name."

"No... It isn't. That isn't my name. I have a different name; my real name. I can remember it until I see you. Then I forget. I forget a lot."

"What do you forget?"

"I don't remember!" he jumped up off the bed. "They're back. The voices, they're back."

"What are they saying?"

"It's confusing..."

I watched as he paced back and forth across the room. He looked concentrated. He was probably trying to make sense of the voices. I wanted to help, but there wasn't much I could do.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Yes, why?"

"I don't know. I'm worried about you. I don't know why, but I'm worried. Are you sure you're okay? Did anything happen to you? You're not sad?"

I shook my head, "no, I'm really okay."

"You're alone," he looked at me as if he understood something.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're alone. You've always been alone. All your life."

"I'm independent. It's a choice. What are you going on about?"

"I remember..."

"Remember what?"

"Her name."

"What was her name?"

Suddenly, he disappeared.

I groaned. "Sonic!" I yelled.

No response.

"Sonic!"

Nothing.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was too tired to go and look for him. I'd find him in the morning.

**X**

I slowly made my way down the stairs. Sonic was still gone. I filled my kettle up with water for tea and set it on the stove.

I walked to the livingroom and turned on the morning news on the tv, then walked back out and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

I yawned. It was too early for me. I was rarely ever up in time to watch the morning news. When the kettle started boiling, I poured the water in a mug and added my tea bag, milk and sugar. I walked back to the livingroom to grab some paper, when I saw something on the tv. I grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"_... miraculous recovery! After eighteen years, Sonic the Hedgehog finally woke up from a coma!_"

My tea fell from my hand as I froze, staring at the tv.

**X**

I ran down the hospital hallway as fast as I could until I came to room I was looking for. I burst through the door and stared at the boy laying on the bed.

He jumped, startled to see me. "Hi?"

"Hey," I said, out of breath.

"Who are you?"

He didn't remember me. Should he? Was I hallucinating? Or was I just crazy? I shook my thoughts out of my head and walked over to his bed and held my hand out. "I'm Amy."

"I'm Sonic."

"It's nice to meet you, Sonic."

"Have we met, before?"

I smiled, "maybe. Perhaps in another life."

**X - One year later - X**

"I think I know why I recognize you," Sonic said.

"Is there a reason you wouldn't recognize your girlfriend?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, not now. Last year, when we first met."

"Oh? Why?"

"When I was in the coma, I was dreaming. You were there. Twice."

"Twice?"

"I was dreaming of another life. You were there. Then, I think I died, and we met again."

"Oh my God," I breathed.

Last year, before Sonic woke from his coma and I knew the Sonic ghost, Sonic was going on about something. He spoke of voices. Could... Could those voices have been people speaking to his body that was in the coma?

"Amy?" Sonic asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Tell me about your life. Other life. Dream... thing."

"I don't remember much. There was water... Lots of water... And, a girl. You. We were -"

"On a boat, you purposed..."

"How'd you know?"

"What was your name?"

"I don't remember."

"Think."

"Why -"

"Please. Trust me. Just, think. What was your name?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking.

"Scourge. I was Scourge, and, you were Rosy."

I nodded, "wait here." I ran to my computer and googled 'Scourge and Rosy.'

Google came up with a few stories about an accident in the ocean. Scourge's body was never found. Rosy survived, but later committed suicide. She couldn't go on without her love.

I wasn't crazy.

Sonic's ghost was real. His story was real. There were two of them. There were two of _me_.

Sonic died... then became a ghost because he was worried about Rosy. When Sonic saw me, Rosy, that showed him I was okay so he could go into a new body... but that's reincarnation. That doesn't exist.

"Ames? You alright in there?" Sonic called.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hold on."

I smiled at the computer screen. Ghosts didn't exist, either.

**A/N: Okay! This is the end. I'm super sorry if it was a crappy ending. I've been thinking about it **_**a lot**_**, and this was the best ending I could think of. It was the most confusing thing I've probably ever written. Incase anyone else is confused;**

**This story is about reincarnation. Before Sonic died the first time on that boat, he was Scourge and Amy was Rosy. Scourge turned into a ghost because of his feelings of regret, and his worry about Rosy.** **Scourge's spirit was supposed to be transferred to a new body of a baby (Sonic), but he turned into a ghost, which wasn't supposed to happen. So, Sonic slipped into a coma.**

**When the ghost saw Amy, who is a reincarnation of Rosy, he saw that she was doing okay, so his spirit started to get transferred to Sonic's body. The more time the ghost spent around Amy, the more he knew of himself as Sonic. Before the ghost disappeared, completely transferring into Sonic's body, he came to realize everything that was happening. When Sonic brought up his dreams from his coma, Amy put the pieces together, realizing that she and Sonic and reincarnations of Scourge and Rosy.**

**Again; sorry if this was shit. Putting a ghost and a human... or.. Hedgehog, together. This was my best idea, haha. Anyways. Review? Let me know how I did! ^-^**


End file.
